E-Hero Emblem (Manga)
E-Hero Emblem is a Series of E-Hero Emblem Mangas Printed in 1992 of April 4th By Lional Rylong It Has Printed 26 Chapters it Follows 5 Boys Who Become Heroes to Defend Their City of Hope (Utopia in The English Version of The Comic) From The Darkness From Consuming Earth in to Total Darkness And Must Find The Imprimatur Crystal And Defeat The Darkness a 2nd Vol. was Followed E-Hero Emblem Returns That Focus on a New Story Line An Invading Force From The Future Has Destroy Future Hope City and The Heroes Have Been Defeated and Boy From The Future Time Travels to The Present Hope to Find Hero Emblem and Help Him Save His Future These Volumes Were Reprinted as Well in 1995. Volume 1 *E-Hero Emblem Chapter 1 Lional - E-Hero Emblem *E-Hero Emblem Chapter 2 Roses - Redrose *E-Hero Emblem Chapter 3 Misfortune - Punish Them *E-Hero Emblem Chapter 4 Clan - E-Hero Sapphire *E-Hero Emblem Chapter 5 Denzal - E-Hero Ruben *E-Hero Emblem Chapter 6 Mask - Party *E-Hero Emblem Chapter 7 D.K - E-Hero Emerald *E-Hero Emblem Chapter 8 Blooming Flowers - Bloom Girls *E-Hero Emblem Chapter 9 Tachi - E-Hero Topaz *E-Hero Emblem Chapter 10 VS. - E-Heros VS Bloom Girls *E-Hero Emblem Chapter 11 Confront - Ransom *E-Hero Emblem Chapter 12 Regret - No Turning Back *E-Hero Emblem Chapter 13 Final- Reincarnation Volume 2 *E-Hero Emblem Returns Chapter 14 E-Hero Emblem - Returns *E-Hero Emblem Returns Chapter 15 Intelligent - Ice and Sapphire *E-Hero Emblem Returns Chapter 16 Passion - Fire and Passionate *E-Hero Emblem Returns Chapter 17 Strength - Storm and Hearts *E-Hero Emblem Returns Chapter 18 Beauty - Shining and Spotlight *E-Hero Emblem Returns Chapter 19 Bloom Girls - The Wicked Sisters *E-Hero Emblem Returns Chapter 20 Mejj - Hell Tree *E-Hero Emblem Returns Chapter 20 Darkforce5 - invasion *E-Hero Emblem Returns Chapter 21 Child - Lua and Luka *E-Hero Emblem Returns Chapter 22 Attack - Ruben VS Leroy *E-Hero Emblem Returns Chapter 23 Trap - Sapphire VS Brain *E-Hero Emblem Returns Chapter 24 Hate - Emerald VS Stephan *E-Hero Emblem Returns Chapter 25 Greed - Topaz VS Bronze *E-Hero Emblem Returns Chapter 26 Rescue - DarkForce Different Dimension *E-Hero Emblem Returns Chapter 27 Timewarp - Hero Garnet *E-Hero Emblem Returns Chapter 28 VS2. E-Hero Emblem VS Prince Blackness *E-Hero Emblem Returns Chapter 29 Death Phantom - Confrontation *E-Hero Emblem Returns Chapter 30 Final Battle - Reunion Volume 3 *E-Hero Emblem Rouge Chapter 31 Lyingno VS Emblem *E-Hero Emblem Rouge Chapter 31 Beri VS Sapphire *E-Hero Emblem Rogue Chapter 32 Pepper VS Ruben *E-Hero Emblem Rouge Chapter 33 Cheat VS Emerald *E-Hero Emblem Rouge Chapter 34 Garlic-Black Water *E-Hero Emblem Rouge Chapter 35 Lional-Dark Emblem *E-Hero Emblem Rouge Chapter 36 Confrontation -Heroes 4 VS Spice Boys *E-Hero Emblem Rouge Chapter 37 Defeated- Despair *E-Hero Emblem Rouge Chapter 38 Guardians-Saviors *E-Hero Emblem Rouge Chapter 39 Heroes 4 VS Dark Emblem *E-Hero Emblem Rouge Chapter 40 Prince Emblem - VS Garlic *E-Hero Emblem Rouge Chapter 41 Dark Mist-Sin *E-Hero Emblem Rouge Chapter 42 Power Up-Hero Emblem 5 GOGO! *E-Hero Emblem Rouge Chapter 43 North America - Sapphire *E-Hero Emblem Rouge Chapter 44 Hawaii - Ruben *E-Hero Emblem Rouge Chapter 45 Russia - Hero Emerald *E-Hero Emblem Rouge Chapter 46 Italy - Topaz *E-Hero Emblem Rouge Chapter 47 Tokyo - Bloom Girls *E-Hero Emblem Rouge Chapter 48 England - Emblem *E-Hero Emblem Rouge Chapter 49 Sin-Hatred *E-Hero Emblem Rouge Chapter 50 Ending-Farewell Volume 4 Starting With This New Chapters The E-Hero Emblem Drops is Replaced By Hero Emblem E-Hero Emblem is No Longer Mention in Any Future Comic Versions. *Hero Emblem Super Chapter 51 Lioneil - Lionel *Hero Emblem Super Chapter 52 Emma And Mozzes-Famous *Hero Emblem Super Chapter 53 New Heroes - Diamond and Pearl *Hero Emblem Super Chapter 54 Friends or Foes - Foes *Hero Emblem Super Chapter 55 Mugen 9 - Transfer *Hero Emblem Super Chapter 56 Lech-Emblem Trivia *Both Manga Volumes Have been Reprinted Many Times. *Some English Versions Had Edited Versions and English Grammar mistakes. *E-Hero Drops From The Tilte in The 4th Volume Being Replace With Hero Emblem Instead. Category:E-Hero Emblem Manga